My Bliss
by NearKunn
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a secret. Naruto wants to let everyone know and Sasuke wants to keep it hidden. But we all know how stubborn a determined Naruto can be. NARUSASU! bj & hinted lemon.


**My True Happiness**

Pure Bliss. What is that to you? What about me? Bliss to me is **him**. Doesn't matter where or when. The only thing that matters to me is that no one knows. It's our dirty little secret if you will. I depended on it. No matter what happened throughout the day, we always ended up exactly the way I wanted.

It was always the same for him. With the exception of where we were or who was dominating, it was the same routine. We'd meet somewhere private away from onlookers. We'd argue. We'd fight. We'd "express" our distress. Then we'd go our separate ways without saying much at all. That was what I wanted and that was what I wanted to change. I, though it's a bit cliché, wanted to change Sasuke Uchiha.

That was so very impossible not even Kim Possible could do it. And she apparently can do anything. She can talk to me after she's spent an hour trying to change Sasuke. I rarely ever won dominance over Sasuke and when I did he never let me get my point across. I usually end up extremely busy. But, I'd been planning it. I could change him if I really tried. Maybe we wouldn't even have to keep our interactions a secret anymore. Maybe…we'll just stop altogether. I had to try.

"Oi, teme!" I called walking over to him at his locker. Neji and Gaara were there as well but they'd leave soon. They were used to the way Sasuke and I acted in public. Of course not even those two, know what we do behind the scenes.

"What?" Sasuke asked not even bothering to look at me.

"I have a bone to pick with you." I replied.

"Pick your own bone." He snapped. "I'm busy."

"I don't give a shit." I snapped back knowing all to well he probably wanted to kill me about now. He just looked at me for a second and decided to give up a random no good fight in the middle of the hallway.

"I'll see you guys later." Sasuke told them with a sigh shutting his locker and walking with me down the hallway. "What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked as soon as we'd walked out of hearing range.

"Be patient." I replied and he stopped walking.

"What do you want?" He asked again harsher then before.

"Be patient." I repeated also letting my voice get a little harsh. I cared about Sasuke and he knew that, but I never knew if he cared about me. He was like that. I knew him better then anyone else on this earth. I knew him better then his own parents. However, the only thing I could never figure out about Sasuke was his feelings and his thoughts. It was so frustrating.

"Fine." He sighed walking again. I lead him to a spot that little students ever use. It was the old school building about the size of a tiny house. They never destroyed it apparently it was a historical landmark. It was only used for people in shop when they were using dangerous tools. But no one was supposed to be in here today, so hopefully we wouldn't be disturbed. "Naruto…" he sighed but I didn't let him finish.

I kissed him cutting him off with a forceful and passionate kiss. I let his brain register for a moment before his mind finally caught up and he responded kissing me back. I pushed him against the wall and bit his lip asking for entrance which he denied as I suspected he would. Never expect an Uchiha to easily submit. Actually he did the contrary. He grabbed my collar and force me to switch positions with him. Now my back was to the wall and he was forcefully kissing me. I grabbed at his waist and pulled him closer to me so that our bodies pressed together.

I finally broke the kiss, lungs screaming for air. "I don't have time for this." Sasuke finally said between panted breathes of his own.

"Make time." I replied sweeping his leg so that he crashed to the floor of the old school building with a loud thud.

"So…about this rumor?" Gaara asked walking up to me.

"Rumor?" I repeated wandering what the hell he was talking about.

"Someone earlier said that you and Naruto were a…um…an item." Gaara informed me sounding uncomfortable. I screamed a little in my head. Luckily I had good self-control and lie reflexes.

"Really?" I asked sounding superior I just do that all too easily. "Y'know me better then that. I may be gay but do you really think I'd stoop that low?" I asked. It wasn't like Naruto and I were a couple or anything, so technically I wasn't lying. Their really is a good way to describe what we are. We have sex. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. I think.

Actually I haven't been very sure about that lately either. I know how he feels about me. I can see it in his blue eyes whenever he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. But, I wasn't sure how I felt about him. I knew for sure, I was confussed. "You're right." Gaara sighed.

"So you two aren't a couple?" Neji asked looking for reassurance.

"Neji, how long have you known me?" I asked. He nodded in understanding. At least they bought the lie for now.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called walking up to me in the hallway. He looked mad. He never looked mad. Not unless he was really determined to win top.

"What?" What I asked looking away from him as if he was uninteresting. A lie. To me, Naruto is the most interesting thing on this earth…no. Galaxy.

"I have a bone to pick with you." He replied.

"Pick your own bone." I snapped. "I'm busy."

"I don't give a shit." He snapped back. I kind of wanted to kill him for snapping at me like that. Mostly because when Naruto was mad, he was mad.

"I'll see you guys later." I told Neji and Gaara. I was sort of wandering as I walked down the hall following Naruto if he'd heard the rumor. Why that would make him mad at me I have no idea. It was my idea to keep this a secret. I knew he wanted more, but I didn't want to rush without knowing my own feelings first. "What do you want Dobe?" I asked as soon as we'd walked out of hearing range.

"Be patient." He replied and I stopped walking.

"What do you want?" I asked again harsher then before.

"Be patient." He repeated sounding harsher then I've ever really heard him. He was never really mad or mean to anyone but me. But that's because we knew each other so well. We liked to walk to line of fire. We knew how much we could push the other and constantly took advantage of that. That was just how our relationship worked. But I didn't really know how to act when he acted like this. Because he never acted like this.

"Fine." I gave in trying to not sound harsh. I wouldn't show it, but I felt uncomfortable with his acting like this. "Naruto…" I sighed but he didn't let me finish.

He kissed me. Forcefully. My brain wouldn't register for a moment. I didn't really expect that. Usually he'd fight with me over something first. My brain finally caught up and immediately ordered me to kiss him back which I did. He seemed to be all about dominance because he bit my lip asking for entrance. He knew better then to think that I'd actually allow that.

I grabbed his collar and forced him to switch positions with me. Now his back was to the wall while I kissed him forcefully. He grabbed my waist a certain power in his touch that made me want to moan but I didn't. I had my infamous self-control.

He finally broke the kiss and I felt air reach my lungs. For some reason I hadn't even noticed that I wasn't breathing. "I don't have time for this." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Make time." He replied then he swept my leg. I didn't expect that so I didn't have time to find something to brace myself with. Instead I hit the ground hard. I could hear the loud thud it made but I was more concerned with the impact doing any big damage or finding the breath that left as soon as I made impact with the floor. "What is more important then this?" He asked dropping down to crouch beside me.

I sat up and put my back to the wall still trying to breathe. "Naruto…" I tried again but once again he didn't let me finish. Of course he didn't kiss me this time. This time grabbed my wrists and sat over me a knee at each side of my legs.

"What is more important then this?" He asked again. I don't know how but he did it. He'd won the dominance fight and suddenly, I had no idea what on this earth could be more important then him. Even if I'm still unsure of my feelings.

"Absolutely nothing." I replied.

"Good." Naruto said moving downward and skillfully without letting go of my wrists, removed the uniformed black pants with his teeth. "Don't throw a fit okay?" Naruto warned letting go of my left wrist knowing my right was stronger. He quickly removed my boxers as well revealing my throbbing cock. "Wow. You must be really turned on by being uke." He commented. I glared at him. I wouldn't be able to say anything without my voice giving away something.

"C'mon, give me something?" He asked. He was teasing me! He never did things like this. I made me sort of want to hit him. But at the same time, I kind of liked it. Emphasis on the "kind of."

"What do you want from me?" I asked breathless. He smirked his hand came up and wrapped itself around my member pumping and creating this burning sensation. He moved so fucking slowly. "Fuck…" I complained.

"Be patient, we'll get to that." He replied.

"Shit, Naruto…what the fuck do you want?" I asked.

He leaned close to my ear and breathed on it making things even worse for me. "Say please." He whispered in my ear. I can't believe that teme, sometimes! He knew I'd never do that. Or so I thought. He released my cock and kissed me again. A distraction as he undid the buttons to my uniformed shirt. "Say, 'please.'" He asked again now kissing my jaw line. Down my neck. The top of my chest. Then he took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked hard on it.

"Naruto…oh god." I held back another moan.

"Say, 'please.'" He ordered this time as he pinched my other nipple hard between his index and thumb and bite down hard on the one he'd been sucking.

"Please!" I begged. "Oh fuck! Naruto!" I arched my back body responding as if it had a mind of its own. Such a new experience. Really, we just screwed each other and left but this was different. Felt different. Amazing.

It was a pleasing reaction. I left his chest leaving a kiss here and there on my way down. I was careful not to leave any marks knowing Sasuke would throw a fit if someone found out about us. That would change later to. I quickly engulfed his member but gave myself time to adjust before I started bobbing my head so I wouldn't choke. "Shit." Sasuke commented.

I released both his wrists now and grabbed his base with one hand pumping and bobbing in sync to an inaudible rhythm. The other hand I put at his waist to hold him back as I continued to change the speed of the rhythm. Slow. Fast. Slow. Fast. Shaft. Tip. Shaft. Tip. It was driving him so nuts that he couldn't move and I kept changing it on him. Building him up to a high and letting it slip away.

"Naruto just…" Sasuke tried to say something but it faded away into a moan.

"Hn, Sasuke?" I asked softly still harboring his cock in my mouth. Sakura-chan once told me that guys seemed to like that. I've never given a blow job before, so I wasn't exactly sure. But it worked. He moaned deep in his throat and I could feel him try to move against me but I wouldn't let him. Instead he settled with fisting my hair in his hand and holding on for dear life.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke-kun?" I asked waiting as his back arched this time moaning my name softly. I almost didn't even hear it.

"Naruto please stop…just…please…don't tease me anymore." He begged. Hearing him beg was something I could really get used to.

"As you wish." I said once again letting the vibrations lay over him before I returned to my rhythm. This time was different. Fast. Shaft. Fast. Shaft. His back slowly arched again and his hold on my hair tightened even more.

"Naruto!" He practically yelled as he lost control and fell off the edge. His cum went straight down my throat but I didn't pull away. Instead, I swallowed it all. I waited as he rested against the wall coming down from his high.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked my face up by his.

"Hm?" He asked tiredly.

"We're not done you know." I informed him.

"Yea. I figured." He replied opening his eyes this time **he** kissed **me** sweetly.

* * *

**NearKunn: It only took me a week to write. Hey, at least I finished it. I have so many unfinished works on my comp right now… *shakes head* oh well. I'll probably delete most of them since they aren't really that good. **

* * *

**Sasuke: Why NaruSasu? I'd slightly forgive you for this yaoi crap if you at least wouldn't make me uke!**

**NearKunn: You're a great uke Sasu-chan!**

**Naruto: I'm so kool in this! XD**

**NearKunn: Reviews are kind-hearted and make me smile inside. ^_^ Maybe even outside! And if they make me giggle Sasuke smiles! ^_^ Invisible magical cupcakes appear to those who leave reviews! CRAP! PLOT BUNNIES! RUN AWAY! O.O**

**Sasuke: I don't see any bunnies NearKunn. And I won't smile if you giggle.**


End file.
